A device is already known from EP 0 392 083, in which two opposing displacement elements turn synchronously on fixed axles. Products having different lengths can be produced by means of the variable circumferential speeds of the displacement elements. After the constriction of the filler strand, the displacement elements open up again immediately. The constricted radius and the unconstructed radius are fixed values. It has been determined that, particularly in the production of sausages in natural intestine casings, the casing may rupture during the portioning.
A device is described in EP 1 902 622 with which different product lengths can be produced by means of a variable portioning chain. With this device as well, problems may arise with delicate natural intestine casings. When changing the caliber or the length of the sausage, mechanical modifications are necessary.
A device is described in EP 1 434 490 with which each point of a displacement element moves as the same speed during the portioning. The displacement devices move on a fixed track. In this case as well, the displacement elements open up immediately after constriction of the filler strand, and mechanical modifications are also necessary when changing the caliber or the length of the sausage. Furthermore, problems also arise when using natural intestine casings.
The known portioning devices and methods so far do not enable an optimal portioning procedure for different sausage products. For this reason, sausage rupturing, or misshapen portions can always occur. When changing to a different sausage caliber, or a different sausage length, respectively, the facility must be mechanically retooled, which is both time consuming, and cost-intensive.
Based on this, the present invention addresses the objective of providing a method and a device for the gentle portioning of a sausage string generated in a filling machine, with which the portioning procedure can be adapted to different sausage products in a flexible manner, without retooling.